1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a distribution server capable of distributing electronic book data via a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it is known to computerize character information and/or picture information of a book into electronic book data. The electronic book data is stored preliminarily in a storing section or the like, and the electronic book data stored in the storing section is distributed from a distribution server to a communication terminal of a user. Therefore, such a system has been used to allow the user to obtain the content of a book as the electronic book data without purchasing the book and read the content thereof on the communication terminal (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-284572).
Meanwhile, a purchaser who has purchased a book from a bookstore may desire to receive the electronic book data having the same content as the purchased book and read it on the communication terminal. In this case, in order to get the distribution service of the electronic book data, in addition to the fee for the already purchased book, the charge for the distribution service of the electronic book data must be paid again. Thereby, the service becomes unfavorable to the user.
In this regard, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-192369 discloses an electronic book information distribution system which allows a user who has purchased a book from a bookstore to get the distribution service of the electronic book data having the same content as the purchased book.
The electronic book data may be distributed not only in the form of body text information containing characters of the book content but also in the form of additional data (additional information) such as a hyperlink or the like linked to a part of the body text information to provide such additional functions that the user may play audios and/or animations, or access another website by clicking the hyperlink.
However, in a case where a communication terminal has a small display screen, if the electronic book data containing the entire information is distributed, it may make the browsing difficult due to a large amount of information.